digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tactimon (Fusion)
|actors=(Ja:) Bin Shimada (En:) Kirk Thornton |partner=Bagra Army |occupation=Bagra Army General |cards= |first="Mikey Goes To Another World!" 01 |last="Now Revealed! The Secret of the Digimon Hunt!" 77 }} Tactimon is one of the Three Generals of the Bagra Army. Appearance Description Tactimon is an extremely competent soldier which values organization and discipline above everything else and enjoys to have its dominion expanded at a growing pace which he denotes as perfect to his liking. Tactimon conquers 26 Zones of the Digital World. He is obsessed to retrieve the Code Crown. His will dwells within the Sword of Storms. Story As one of the Three Generals, Tactimon oversees the progress of , , , , and . Tactimon formally introduces himself to the Fusion Fighters when they appear in the Magma Zone, overseeing the execution of both Mikey Kudo and his former underling Dorulumon. In the past, Tactimon's second-in-command was , until his methods of dealing with the Magma Zone's inhabitants at the cost of his own soldiers caused Dorulumon to leave the group in disgust. However, Blue Flare's interference distracts Tactimon, overpowering and before they and Christopher Aonuma fall back, long enough for the Fusion Fighters to defeat and claim the Magma Zone's Code Crown. He next appears in the Jungle Zone, to check on Kongoumon's progress in invading the Jungle Zone. He considered giving Kongoumon a severe punishment for his ineptitude in invading the Jungle Zone. However, since Kongoumon was facing three humans with Fusion Loaders, Tactimon decided to cut him a break. He sends Kongoumon to retrieve the Code Crown and the while he dealt with the Fusion Fighters personally. He manages to pummel and is about to destroy him when Dorulumon tackles him, saving the others. Mikey proceeds to DigiFuse Shoutmon X2 with Dorulumon, and the ( and the ) into . Shoutmon X4B duels Tactimon, who retreats, impressed by the might of his opponent, who could keep up with and even outmatch him. Back at the Bagra Fortress, Tactimon evenutally requests Lord Bagra to remove the seal on the Sword of Storms, as he believes he cannot defeat his enemies without his full strength. Despite the challenge, Tactimon shows great excitement towards the battles that are to come. Shortly after the Fusion Fighters get the final unclaimed Code Crown fragment in the Sword Zone, with Blue Flare also there, Tactimon makes his move on his foes. He applauds Mikey for finding the final Code Crown fragment. He also states his pleasure that Christopher is there too as it will allow him to deal with two of the three enemy armies at the same time. He then proceeds to challenge both militaries to a final battle for their combined Code Crown fragments. He then deploys the Digimon Fusion Tower which seals the Zone off. He then emerges from it and immediately attacks. While the others manage to hide in a crevice, Jeremy Tsurgi is blown back by the force of the attack's power. Mikey and Christopher form and to fight back. However, Christopher wants to have DeckerGreymon take on Tactimon alone, while Mikey states they should work together, instead of separately, as Tactimon is a powerful and dangerous opponent. This proves true, as Tactimon proceeds to hurtle DeckerGreymon onto Christopher and Mikey as well as to strike Shoutmon X5 with his Penetrating Blast before the latter can even defend himself. Nene Amano confirms that they cannot use the Zone Travel after using her Fusion Loader to attempt so, thus they cannot escape from the battle. She convinces Christopher to put aside his pride and work together with Mikey to defeat Tactimon. Jeremy shows up from wherever he was blown back to, unscathed by the attack. Shoutmon X5 and DeckerGreymon launch a combined attack against Tactimon, however he blocks the hit with the Sword of Storms. Tactimon states it was a good effort but not enough to take him down. When using his Tectonic Tremor, Tactimon reveals to the Fusion Fighters and Blue Flare his sword is so strong it was sealed and that the seal was recently removed. He also reveals that his sword has the power to corrupt the data of Digimon who were killed in the when he summons demonic undead warriors to attack. His Earth Hammer defeats Shoutmon X5 and DeckerGreymon. Despite having beaten both Shoutmon X5 and DeckerGreymon, Tactimon acknowledges them to be worthy opponents and praises that they made him unseal his sword and steals the fragments as they begin to reunite. However, with Grademon's interference, Shoutmon X5B manages to blast Tactimon off the Sword Zone and eventually to Earth. However, Lord Bagra uses his Savage Cyclone to steal the Code Crown, resulting in Mikey, Angie and Jeremy to be sent back to Earth. Bent on revenge, Tactimon begins rampaging across Tokyo and takes Angie and Jeremy captive in order to demand Mikey's Fusion Loader. However, the tables are turned when Shoutmon digivolves to , taking him down for good, with the Sword of Storms remaining behind and sinking into Tokyo Bay. Tactimon is cited by Ryouma Mogami as one of the reasons why he joined the Hunt, stating that he saw the battle between him and OmniShoutmon. Attacks * |lit. "First Tachi"}}: Stabs the ground once with the Sword of Storms, generating an earthquake. * |lit. "Second Tachi"}}This attack is named "Secondary Tactic" in Digimon Fusion, "Fall of the Final Code Crown" 29.: Stabs the ground twice with the Sword of Storms, awakening one hundred dead warriors. * |lit. "Third Tachi"}}: Stabs the ground thrice with the Sword of Storms, collapsing the surrounding land with a shock wave. * : Stabs the ground thrice with the Sword of Storms, exploding the surrounding land. * |lit. "Death Tachi"}}This attack is a pun on the naming scheme of Tactimon's previous attacks. is a homophone with .: Coalesces all of his energy into the Sword of Storms and slashes downward. * : Goryounaku'|悟の太刀・五稜郭||lit. "Englightenment Tachi: Five-sided Fortification"}}This attack is a pun on the naming scheme of Tactimon's previous attacks. is a homophone with .: Slashes with the Sword of Storms five times, generating deadly shockwaves. * : Rikudourin'ne'|無の太刀・六道輪廻||lit. "Nothingness Tachi: Six-realms "}}This attack is a pun on the naming scheme of Tactimon's previous attacks. is a homophone with .: Slashes with the Sword of Storms six times, generating a massive vortex. * }}: Flips the gun-muzzles on his back at the opponent, then fires an immense destructive blast. * : Thrusts the Sword of Storms at the opponent with incredible force. * * : Thrusts the Sword of Storms into the ground, creating a small mountain range. Manga Other appearances Digimon Fusion Fighters Notes and references Category:Partner Digimon Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Antagonists